Caperucita roja
by kristy92
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "sin diálogos" de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk"


**Hola! lo se a último momento, y se que había filtrado por ahí una información sobre que subiría uno llamado lejos de casa ubicado en el universo de tiempos modernos y comencé a escribirlo pero ya cuando llevaba mas de la mitad me di cuenta que lo escribí con diálogos! tuve que suspender y empezar con otro que bueno helo aquí, ojalá lo disfruten. Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caperucita Roja<strong>

Abres tus fauces y la saliva gotea espesa y caliente, escurriéndose entre los colmillos afilados de tu hocico con lentitud; la luna esta alta en el cielo nocturno, las estrellas palidecen, celosas del albo resplandor de la reina blanca. El olor te enloquece haciéndote perder una pizca de control con cada aspiración, tus orejas puntiagudas apuntan firmes e interesadas en aquella ondulación de color rojo frente a ti, la capa se agita con el aire y la capucha cae sobre una espalda delgada y de apariencia frágil revelando una larga trenza de brillante rubio.

Tus patas lobunas no marcan ningún sonido gracias a las suaves almohadillas que encubren a tus garras, apresuras un poco el paso cuando te percatas que la chica deja en el suelo de tierra su canasta cargada de víveres, sus manos blancas vuelan a la tela escarlata sobre sus hombros cubriéndose nuevamente la cabeza, su velocidad aumenta a una caminata nerviosa, y su cuello gira en repetidas ocasiones hacia atrás buscando el causante de su alteración.

Pasas la canasta ignorándola, fijando tus ojos verdes, del mismo color que los arboles del bosque donde te encuentras, un gruñido emerge de tu pecho sin que puedas controlarlo y eso causa un estremecimiento en el cuerpo esbelto de la mujer, distingues sus ojos cuando voltea, azules, abiertos de par en par y su pequeña boca abierta en un grito mudo que inhala desesperadamente aire intentando así vencer la fatiga.

Las raíces comienzan a volverse más altaneras levantándose y haciendo de obstáculo para los pies humanos, tu vista aguda te lleva seguro hacia tu objetivo, el pardo color de tu pelaje te esconde entre la oscuridad ayudándote a poner cada vez en peor estado a la ingenua chica que ha ido a caer en tus dominios, invadiendo tu territorio; sientes tus belfos retraerse ante este pensamiento revelando los largos caninos de tu boca en lo que aseguras es una expresión feroz.

Una carcajada de burla cargada de insolencia te explota en la mente cuando ves aquella espalda doblarse y delgadas manos levantar del suelo mohoso una vara de tamaño y grosor respetables, aunque de poca utilidad contra ti; tu enorme tamaño de puro y duro músculo, cubierto de mullido pelaje podrían romper la rama al primer golpe.

El dulce olor de su miedo te golpea de lleno cuando la mujer trastabilla gracias al tupido follaje sobre su cabeza que bloquea las flamas blancas de la luna, su estado de nerviosismo empeora y su cabeza gira cada vez con mayor violencia meneando la trenza rubia a su alrededor. Sus piernas largas se mueven a mayor velocidad y te saboreas la carne de antemano sabiendo que eso solo acortará el tiempo que le queda de vida, esperas pacientemente, siguiéndola a prudente distancia ansiando que tropiece y caiga sobre el musgo para saltarle encima y abrir su blando y apetitoso vientre.

La tragedia no se hace esperar y tu perfecta audición capta con claridad el grito ahogado que escapa de la garganta femenina al caer la chica sobre sus manos y rodillas, la inútil madera vuela lejos de sus dedos y tú aprovechas la oportunidad lanzándote en picada hacia el exquisito bocado. El grito esta vez es arrojado con plena potencia pulmonar y atrona en tus oídos obligándote a plegar tus orejas caninas.

Una de tus patas delanteras se apoya con violencia sobre el pecho femenino adhiriendo el cuerpo a la tierra; gruñes, esta vez de forma cabal esperando aterrorizar así a tu víctima, muestras la totalidad de tus colmillos y permites que la baba gotee sobre las pálidas y redondeadas mejillas de la muchacha.

La chica tiene sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, el terror se asoma en sus ojos claros, pero al contrario que muchos otros desafortunados estos no se apartan de ti, te atraviesan el alma mirándote directamente a lo que sabes son unos vacios pozos verdes, ladeas tu enorme cabeza enfocando el tamaño de la mujer, es pequeña y cabría perfectamente encerrada bajo tu cuerpo peludo.

Dejas de gruñir y el pelo comienza a retraerse dejando al descubierto piel blanca y un rostro enfadado que escandalizaría más de no estar salpicado de pecas, el cabello castaño rojizo te cae por la sienes desordenado y roza la frente de la mujer cuando te inclinas para olfatearla, no tienes que bajar tanto ya que en tu forma humana eres más corto en tamaño.

La muchacha te observa inmóvil, fascinada por el cambio, pasas tu nariz por su cuello respirando sonoramente en su oreja, su aroma te cautiva y hace crecerte algo que se roza contra la curva suave del abdomen femenino, un gruñido alejado de la ira y cercano a la lujuria brota incontrolable por tus labios y sabes que tus ojos brillan incandescentes cuando ves la expresión asustada de la muchacha.

Tu lengua sale y explora con mimo la piel pálida y tersa de su rostro, una de tus manos se cuela por el vestido que lleva puesto levantándolo hasta su estrecha cintura, los colmillos te crecen y se te hace agua la boca viendo el suculento manjar expuesto, bajas tu cuerpo rasgando la ropa interior en el camino y entierras tu nariz en su estómago mientras luchas con las piernas cerradas de la mujer, no puede hacer nada contra tu fuerza y abres sus muslos encontrándote con la agradable sorpresa de que se encuentra lista para ti.

No lo soportas, le ruges en el oído para que se esté quieta y te entierras profundamente en su interior casi con violencia, la chica suelta un alarido de dolor y el olor de la sangre humana flota hasta tu nariz mezclado con la sal de sus lagrimas. El calor que te envuelve te hace enloquecer y te impulsa a moverte sobre ella, pero no lo disfruta y lo sabes, el pinchazo de culpa te sorprende pero lo sigues, intentas redimirte siendo más paciente, disminuyes la velocidad y lames sus lágrimas con cariño, como el lobo lame sus heridas.

Llevas tus manos hacia sus muslos, envolviendo tus caderas con sus piernas, la muchacha abre sus ojos y se muerde los labios mientras te mira, sus manos se sujetan de tus hombros con timidez y quedos gemidos escapan incontenibles por entre su boca apretada, se aferra a ti con mayor fuerza y levanta sus caderas dándote un mejor acceso, el gruñido de satisfacción no tarda en llegar de tu parte y sus esplendidas pupilas se dilatan ante el sonido.

Te das cuenta que su espalda se arquea cuando sus pechos jóvenes se chocan contra el tuyo, se sienten suaves y te provocan morderlos, te detienes cuando piensas en que probablemente la dañarías con tus colmillos. Un quejido muy humano abandona tus pulmones cuando sus músculos interiores te exprimen, el sabor a hierro te inunda el paladar y te das cuenta que es porque le has encajado los dientes en su hombro rompiéndole la piel.

Maldices y la sueltas pero eres incapaz de dejar de moverte contra ella, la chica se tensa lanzando un suave gemido muy cerca de tu oído, se derrumba sin fuerzas y se vuelve tu trabajo sostenerla para continuar moviéndote porque no has terminado, cuando finalmente lo consigues te caes sobre su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la tierra, la dejas por fin libre pensando que huirá despavorida, frunces el seño cuando te das cuenta que te has derramado en su interior probablemente preñándola.

Ahora tendrías que dejarla con vida para que pariera a tu descendencia, estas seguro que preferiría irse a su poblado, así que te pones en pie liberándola, ella al verse suelta, endereza su cuerpo mirándote fijamente, comienzas a alejarte con lentitud calculando mentalmente el tiempo en el cual debería de dar a luz para hacerle una visita nocturna y recoger a tu linaje, pero un gritito de femenino dolor te distrae y vuelves tu mirada de nuevo hacia la mujer.

Esta donde la dejaste, sentada sobre su cadera con un gesto compungido en su adorable rostro, te das vuelta una vez más con intención de ignorarla cuando una piedrecilla voladora impacta contra tu nuca, miras con molestia a la que sabes culpable, su ceño compite con el tuyo y extiende sus brazos hacia ti con decisión. Bufas con molestia sabiendo sus intenciones pero te das por vencido cundo sabes que eres perfectamente capaz de protegerla en ese bosque del cual eres amo y señor.

Regresas tus pasos y te inclinas cargándola, apretada contra tu pecho esconde su rostro en el hueco de tu cuello y sientes su sonrisa contra tu piel, lanzas una risa al imaginar su cara cuando lleguen a tu hogar y descubra que vives con un dragón y otras criaturas que en teoría al igual que tu no deberían existir.

No piensas dejarla escapar de ti.


End file.
